


Отпустить контроль

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятье ведьмы + Сэм = 2 Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпустить контроль

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)
> 
>  **Автор иллюстрации:** [risowator](http://risowator.diary.ru/)

 

      Это точно чертово проклятье, – думает Дин. – Блядская ведьма успела чем-то кинуть в нас перед тем, как сгинуть с концами.  
      Хотя это на самом деле далеко не первое, о чем он думает, проснувшись утром от короткого вскрика. Да, вот так все и было: короткий удивленный вскрик, а потом обвившаяся вокруг его талии рука напряглась, Сэм прижался как-то слишком плотно, и Дин не успел даже возмутиться, как очутился на полу.  
      Перевести дыхание, оправившись от неожиданного падения, нож привычно в руку, пару секунд спустя осторожно выглянуть… И вот она, первая мысль: теперь у меня два брата – два _Сэма_ – ну охуеть теперь вообще.  
      Впрочем, Сэм… оба Сэма выглядят не лучше: взъерошенные и испуганные таращатся на него с кровати, у одного в руке беретта, у другого нож, при этом оба, как и он сам, в одних трусах.  
      – Вечеринку в пижамах официально объявляю открытой, – не удерживается Дин, и обстановка в номере стремительно перемещается от «последний день Помпеи» до «дурдом на выезде». Но и то хлеб – напряжение отпускает, и все трое разражаются нервным, слегка отдающим истерикой смехом.  
      Позже, когда они все одеты (как удачно, что Сэм накануне затеял постирушку, и в сумке полно чистых футболок и даже сменные джинсы) и Дин приволок в номер завтрак – идти все вместе они не рискнули, – Дин звонит Бобби и коротко, сухо описывает ситуацию.  
      – Понятно. Сейчас поищу, – устало отзывается трубка, и Дин явственно слышит невысказанное «Балбесы!», и от этого на душе становится легче. Бобби со всем разберется, найдет способ, найдет причину… и как вернуть все в норму.  
      Правда, для них само понятие нормы настолько расплылось, что якорь давно потерян, а чертово молоко скисло прежде, чем сбилось в масло. К счастью, как они все уже успели выяснить, Сэм разделился точно поровну – если такое простое слово способно описать происходящее. Никаких Халков, никаких Джекилов и Хайдов. Сэмы совершенно одинаковы в словах, реакциях и поступках. И явно горят желанием воссоединиться в одном теле. Иначе бы Дин с ума сошел.  
      Не хватало для полного счастья только разыскивать по городам и штатам злобного двойника Сэма.  
      Спустя пару часов напряженного молчания Бобби перезванивает и сообщает радостную весть: эффект от заклинания держится совсем недолго, максимум сутки, и не требует никаких дополнительных мер. Наверное, это был просто выброс энергии в никуда, добавляет он, просто выверт агонизирующего сознания.  
      Они решают никуда не ходить, и Дин устраивается на своей кровати и лениво перещелкивает каналы. И когда кровать проседает под тяжестью другого тела – один из Сэмов, и черт его знает какой, раз уж они ничем не отличаются, – а на его бедро ложится широкая ладонь, до Дина не сразу доходит, что это предложение.  
      Он вскидывает глаза и, как на нож, напарывается на шальной взгляд. И в самом деле, если уж выпала такая возможность, то просто грех ею не воспользоваться.  
      Один Дин, два Сэма, разве может быть что-то более возбуждающее?  
      Они и прежде спускали таким образом напряжение, и что такого в банальном перепихе? Особенно когда нет времени шариться по барам в поисках подходящей юбки. Но _втроем_ …  
      Да и хер с ним, думает Дин, откладывая пульт и откидываясь на локти. Сегодня Сэм банально задавит его числом, так почему бы не дать мелкому немного порулить?  
      Он прикрывает глаза и медленно кивает.  
      И тут же нетерпеливые пальцы принимаются расстегивать его рубашку, едва не выдирая пуговицы с мясом, и обветренные губы щекочут живот… Дин, не удержавшись, фыркает и мгновенно ощущает на подбородке теплое дыхание, успевает невольно удивиться: как это Сэм ухитряется быть в двух местах одновр… А потом вспоминает. Сегодня – может.  
      Сэм – другой Сэм, хотя какая разница, если это все равно Сэм, – легко касается его губ своими, и Дин чуть приподнимает веки. Лицо брата перевернуто и с этого ракурса выглядит довольно смешно, но Сэм не дает ему времени полюбоваться и полностью завладевает его ртом.  
      Это напористо и грубовато и больше похоже на борьбу, чем на поцелуй, но Дин не намерен драться и быстро сдается, позволяя, отвечая, впуская…  
      Сэм тянет рубашку с его плеч, где-то в отдалении звякает пряжка ремня. Дину отчего-то неудобно, что он теперь совершенно раздет, тогда как его брат… тья полностью одеты. Словно одежда – это броня, словно она помогает контролировать. Но он ведь этого и хотел, верно? Отпустить контроль.  
      Сэм везде, кажется, он касается Дина сразу везде: целует, поглаживает, прикусывает. Дин поражается слаженности движений двойников – они будто читают мысли друг друга. Впрочем, может, так оно и есть.  
      Резко ставшую необыкновенно чувствительной кожу холодит поток воздуха из натужно гудящего кондиционера и царапает жесткая ткань джинсов Сэма. Кажется, что еще немного – и от заклепок начнут проявляться порезы.  
      В воздухе давно уже висит плотное марево возбуждения, его буквально можно черпать ложкой. У Дина стоит так, что дышать больно, у Сэма – судя по тому, что к руке прижимается охрененно твердый бугор, – тоже.  
      – Ну же, – выдыхает Дин и нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра. Он готов… к чему угодно, что бы там ни задумал Сэм.  
      А Сэм будто только и ждал этих слов: лохматая макушка дергается вниз, изнывающий член обволакивает долгожданным теплом, почти жаром, и Дин не в силах удержать вскрик – до того это сильно и остро, и…  
      – Отпусти себя, – шепот над ухом.  
      И Дин отпускает. В голове ни одной мысли, будто со стороны доносятся тихие жалобные стоны, и, наверное, это стонет он сам. Тело – как одна огромная сведенная мышца, напряжение в паху готово вот-вот прорваться яркой вспышкой, но в тот самый момент, когда перед глазами начинает разливаться белое, Сэм пережимает его член у основания. Дин давится очередным стоном и разочарованно шипит.  
      – Ч-ш-ш, еще не время.  
      Дин слушает собственное рваное, хриплое дыхание, постепенно успокаиваясь. Его поворачивают набок, точно гигантскую куклу, и теперь он зажат между двумя горячими обнаженными телами – и когда они успели раздеться? – щелкает крышка тюбика, и между ягодиц скользят прохладные пальцы. Его раздвигают, разрабатывают, и, кажется, он ждал этого с той минуты, как Сэм положил руку ему на бедро.  
      Когда в Дине оказываются три пальца, тот Сэм, что перед ним, ловит его член, и его рука тоже скользкая от смазки и прохладная. Подушечка большого пальца оглаживает головку, а ощущение такое, словно через Дина пропустили ток. Миллион вольт, не меньше. Он крупно вздрагивает, подается вперед, а потом понимает, что это Сэм направляет его в себя.  
      Дин не успевает обеспокоиться тем, что Сэму может быть больно, потому что член скользит легко – и тут же его заполняет полностью, без остатка, и от толчка он сам входит полностью.  
      И больше нет ничего, ни верха, ни низа. Только Сэм. Он окружен Сэмом, его запахом, его кожей, он растворяется в нем, и, наверное, впервые в жизни внутреннее ощущение совпадает с физическим.  
      Дин тонет и, подобно утопающему, цепляется за липкие от пота плечи. Только они да сильные, жесткие пальцы на бедрах удерживают его на плаву. Приливная волна все выше, выше, выше… захлестывает с головой.  
      Дин не из молчунов. Секс для него – это стоны, всхлипы, грязные словечки… Но на самом пике, когда его, словно жертву цунами, возносит высоко над землей, Дин способен выдохнуть лишь одно слово.  
      Название своей личной вселенной.


End file.
